Coming Together
by Peace-Love-Yaoi
Summary: Sasuke and Kakashi are training, what happens when their desire takes control? My first Yaoi. Mostly Lemon. Started off as a One-shot, but I have decided to continue this into a full story!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first Naruto fic, my first lemon and my first attempt at YAOI

Okay, so this is my first Naruto fic, my first lemon and my first attempt at YAOI! So I want everyone to be completely honest on how you think I'm doing unless you are just going to say how morally wrong it is, I don't want to hear it, I know what you think so keep those kinds of opinions to yourself. Any other criticism is welcome!

Good News! I got a beta! Thanks to Feathersinmyhair my fics can be that much better!

-Sasuke-

Sasuke Uchiha didn't like many people, but Kakashi Sensei was one of the few exceptions (very few). The silver-haired jounin captured Sasuke's attentions solely and it was to his great enjoyment to see him now laid out on the ground, shirtless and glistening from their intense physical training. Because, as Kakashi put it, "Chakra is not the only thing that wins a battle, you need to have a strong body and good tai-jutsu to defeat an enemy."

Sasuke removed his shirt as well and laid down next to Kakashi, panting. Naruto and Sakura were absent from practice that day, claiming to have the flu, which had been going around the village. Sasuke, however, knew better, but he didn't out them because he was actually looking forward to training alone with Kakashi Sensei, both because he knew the workout would be more intense than usual without Naruto around to complain, or Sakura to whine about her sore muscles, but more than that he wanted to be alone with Kakashi. He knew Kakashi didn't feel any sexual attraction toward him, but a guy is allowed his fantasies, true?

Speaking of fantasies, the object of his lust just so happened to be laying next to him half-naked. So, best not to waste time. Sasuke inconspicuously peeked over at his sensei. Kakashi's sweat coated skin made his body gleam in the sunlight filtering through the tree leaves. His abs rippled with every hard exhale. His sensei's body was not packed with huge, obnoxious muscles, but long wiry muscles that gave him a lean and toned look.

Seeing Kakashi like this made Sasuke's cock harden and grow into a prominent erection. Sasuke quickly got up and hurriedly said, "I have to go to the bathroom!" using this as an excuse to cover his erection. As he ran off to the restroom the mental image of his sensei wrapping his hand around Sasuke's cock and pumping his hard length, bringing him to climax, caused his cock to jerk and throb almost painfully. Sasuke knew he had to do something about his arousal, he couldn't go back and face his sensei with a tent in his pants. Sasuke made his way to the public restroom, and into the back stall.

Pulling his shorts down to his knees, he wrapped his hand around his erection and started to move the fist up and down his hardened member, sinking into a fantasy about his silver haired teacher. He would have rather been at home to perform this particular act, but the small amount of privacy afforded by the bathroom stall was enough for what he needed. When he felt the tightening in his lower back signaling that he was about to come, he sped up his pace, becoming more erratic with each tug. When he came he called out "Kakashi Sensei!", then he slumped against the wall and took about five deep breaths to calm his pulse. He walked out of the stall, washed his hands and face, and headed back to his fantasy man.

-Kakashi-

Kakashi Hatake was a fairly private person. Though everyone knew he had an addiction to "romance" novels, no one really knew anything more than what they could assume from appearances. For one, no one would have guessed that he was in love with his own student, or that Sasuke Uchiha was the reason for the bothersome bulge in his pants at that moment.

Saskue's sudden leave was actually a good thing to the older man, he had to relieve his "problem" or Sasuke was gonna get an eye-full of Kakashi's cash-and-prizes (If you know what I mean. ;D ) Kakashi loved training with Sasuke, because no matter how hard they trained or how hard he pushed him, he took the challenge and never once complained. Today Kakashi had worked themselves until they were both sweaty and panting. He couldn't help himself though, he loved seeing Sasuke's body in action, especially during combat when it was the most exquisite. It made him wonder what that exquisite body would look like in another kind of action.

Seeing Sasuke sweaty from their training had hardened Kakashi's cock into a thick, long rope. Kakashi knew his limits and he knew that he had to have release before Sasuke came back or he was going to attack the boy with his seemingly unwanted attentions. Hiding himself in some dense bushes, he sank to his knees, fishing the weight out of his trousers. He wrapped his hand around his pulsing erection, bringing the other hand down to massage the twin weights below.

In his mind he saw Sasuke underneath him, him pumping in and out of the younger boy. This fantasy threw him over the edge and he saw stars as he came roughly, calling his student's name. He felt like a disgusting pervert for thinking of his student this way, a male student nonetheless. He couldn't help himself, these fantasies about the young genin. Pulling a towel out of his bag, the wiped the mess off of his hands.

-SasukexKakashi-

Sasuke felt ashamed for thinking so perversely about his great sensei. He dried his hands on his pants as he walked back to the clearing they were practicing in. When he entered the area, he spotted his teacher laying in the same spot, unmoved during his absence. (Yeah right!)

Sasuke laid back down next to his teacher saying, "Beautiful out here today, huh?" Not referring to the weather, but the man beside him.

"Indeed," Kakashi replied thinking of the shimmering, exhausted boy laying next to him.

Sasuke's eyes flicked over and met Kakashi's only for a brief second, before he blushed and looked away. He started to study the patterns of light coming through the leaves, and trying to keep his mind off of his half naked sensei, unfortunately he was losing. An erection started to grow again in the track shorts. His mind focused only on the image of Kakashi pumping wildly in and out of his body, he accidentally let out a moan at the offered image. "Oh no!" he thought, ready to jump up.

"Sasuke…" Kakashi whispered. Embarrassed tears stung Sasuke's eyes, and he shot up to run from his Sensei. "I'm sorry" he croaked taking his first step away from Kakashi. But Kakashi grabbed his hand. Sasuke looked at his crouching Sensei, and immediately noticed that Kakashi was just as aroused as he was.

Sasuke flushed in embarrassment, but couldn't hold back the delight and satisfaction from seeping through in a smile. Sasuke fell to his knees in front of his sensei, so they were at eye level. At the same time, both of them lunged for each other. They both grabbed the sides of the other's face and their lips crashed together, tongues meeting soon afterward. Kakashi and Sasuke began a silent duel with their tongues, a duel for dominance. In the end Kakashi won out from plain experience. Sasuke, who seemed to have no inhibitions anymore, ground his hips against Kakashi's.

Sasuke lacked the experience that Kakashi had, but he did have some inspiration to draw from. He had once read one of the "Ichi Ichi Paradise" books that Kakashi was always reading, surprised to find that the books were yaoi. Sasuke decided to copy his favorite scene. He broke the kiss and started to place kisses on Kakashi's neck. Then, without warning Sasuke bit his sensei's neck, hard. Kakashi moaned loudly, and Sasuke felt his cock twitch against his own. Then Kakashi took control.

Kakashi Hatake could not believe he was kissing Sasuke Uchiha. It was simply a miracle that Sasuke was attracted to him, his own sensei. Sasuke's actions reminded him of one of his favorite scenes from his yaoi book collection. When Sasuke bit him, he almost came, which was surprising, since usually he had control when he had sex, but Sasuke almost had him coming with that simple bite. Kakashi pushed the younger genin back onto the ground. Balancing on his knees, he hovered his body a few inches above Sasuke's. He pushed their hips together, and started to grind against the Uchiha heir.

The soft moans and mewling noises he was eliciting from Sasuke were the sexiest thing he had ever heard. He started kissing Sasuke's neck, and biting him playfully, sucking and licking the sting away afterwards making Sasuke moan even louder. "Please- Sensei I-I need more..." Sasuke whimpered at a particularly rough bite. "Tell me what you want, Sasuke." Kakashi whispered pressing his body to Sasuke's and rubbing in circles. "Iwantyouinsideme." Sasuke muttered embarrassed.

"What was that Sasuke? I didn't hear you. I need to know what you want me to do." Kakashi growled, reaching between their bodies and stroking his erect member.

Sasuke lost control and loudly moaned "I want you to fuck me!"

Kakashi answered by untying his track shorts. Kakashi then pulled Sasuke's shorts down, followed by his boxers and sandals, leaving the boy completely naked before Kakashi - nothing had ever been as beautiful or sexy to him. Kakashi removed his own sandals and Sasuke pulled his pants down, where Kakashi slipped out of them. Now they were both naked, erections standing proudly out from their flushed bodies.

"Dear Hokage, would it even fit…?" thought Sasuke. Kakashi was, to put it mildly, a very well endowed man. Sasuke sat up and pushed Kakashi back onto the ground. Kakashi complied, and laid back. Sasuke just so happened to have a secret talent, he took the tip of Kakashi's member into his mouth and used his tongue to make a wave motion. Kakashi nearly screamed "Sasuke!", grabbing handfuls of Sasuke's soft raven hair.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg." Sasuke said.

Sasuke had discovered his tongue talents when he heard from somewhere that if you can tie a cherry stem with your tongue, you were a good kisser. He tried, and the motion came easily to him. So he ran a series of experiments, discovering that he could do almost anything with his tongue. He used one of his more advanced tricks on Kakashi now, where he used his chakra to vibrate his tongue.

"Ahh! Sasuke, where did you learn this?" asked Kakashi.

"I am my own teacher." Sasuke replied around his sensei's cock.

Sasuke pulled away from Kakashi, causing a whimper from the older man. "I want you to finish inside me." Sasuke stated boldly.

"Agreed," said his teacher. Now it was Kakashi's turn to push Sasuke onto the ground. Kakashi put four fingers to Sasuke's mouth and ordered "Suck." Sasuke allowed the digits into his mouth, trying out another trick on Kakashi. Sasuke wrapped his tongue around Kakashi's middle finger and massaged up and down the digit tightening his hold, then loosening it.

"You've got quite a skilled tongue, Sasuke." praised Kakashi.

Kakashi removed his fingers from his student's skilled mouth, and placed them at his entrance. "Ready?" asked Kakashi. Sasuke nodded, and Kakashi eased the first finger in. He pumped that finger in and out a few times before adding a second one. Sasuke flinched at the slight twinge from adding the second digit. "Okay?" Asked Kakashi. Sasuke nodded again. Kakashi then began to scissor his fingers preparing Sasuke for the third finger which followed soon after. Sasuke's wince was much more noticeable at the third finger.

"You want to continue?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes!" Sasuke blurted. Kakashi then began to stroke Sasuke from the inside trying to find his sweet spot. Kakashi knew when he had found it, because Sasuke moaned. He continued to stroke that same spot watching the bliss on Sasuke's face. Using his pleasure to distract him he added the fourth finger, stretching Sasuke to the max.

Kakashi removed his fingers and asked once again, "Ready?" Sasuke nodded, and Kakashi impaled him with his erection fully, aiming for the prostate. He struck it dead on, causing Sasuke to moan and scream "Ahh…Sensei!"

"Quiet Sasuke, you do realize we're in a public park." reminded Kakashi. Actually Sasuke had totally forgotten where they were, or the chances of them being caught.

"Oh." He gasped. "Should we go somewhere else?" He asked.

"No." his sensei answered pulling back and slamming in again roughly. That ended all questions for Sasuke, who at the time didn't care if the Hokage himself walked into the clearing as long as Kakashi didn't stop what he was doing.

"Touch yourself Sasuke." Demanded Kakashi. Sasuke did as instructed and started to work his own shaft to the thrusts of Kakashi's deep strokes. "Harder…Faster…" requested Sasuke. Kakashi gladly gave him what he wanted, slamming into the younger boy as fast and hard as he could.

"Come with me Sasuke," Kakashi demanded when he was on the brink. Sasuke came first, his seed spilling on his and his sensei's chests, Kakashi came seconds after, pushed over the brink by the tightening of Sasuke's muscles and he shot deep inside his young student.

Kakashi collapsed on top of Sasuke, careful not to squish him. "How was that for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Pretty good, but I think I need to try again, just to check." replied Sasuke cheekily.

"I think that can be arranged." Kakashi said already hardening again inside his student.


	2. Chapter 2

"…Aaah… Harder

I do not own Naruto! Sorry for forgetting in my last chapter!!

As you have surmised, I have decided to take this story all the way. I am excited that you all are reading my story, and I want you to know that any criticism is very welcome!

"…Aaah… Harder!" Sasuke moaned as Kakashi pumped in and out of him. Sasuke was positioned below his sensei, on his back. Sasuke swept his leg, causing his sensei to fall on top of him. Sasuke then rolled them over so he was on top. He placed his hands on Kakashi's chest to hold him down and began to ride the older man at a slow pace.

"Faster, Sasuke!" Kakashi demanded.

"Well, I don't know..." Sasuke teased. "Like this?" He questioned, slamming down as hard as he could on his sensei's cock, causing both of them to moan loudly.

"Yes Sasuke!" Kakashi almost screamed.

Sasuke then rode him at a bruising, brutal pace. Raising himself and slamming down again and again. Both of them lost all control and were moaning loudly, bucking their hips faster and harder. They were so distracted, that they didn't notice the pink haired girl stick her head in the door, until they heard a gasp.

Their movements stopped suddenly, and their heads snapped up. A mixture of surprise and horror were painted on all 3 of their faces. "I was j-just seeing what a-all the noise was." She stuttered. Sakura then ran out of the practice room awkwardly.

Sasuke and Kakashi disentangled themselves from each other and looked at each other in silence. Of all the people to walk in on them, Sakura was the worst possibility. Now Sasuke and Kakashi were both wishing they had controlled themselves better. However, Sasuke had just gotten back from a two-week-long mission, and his sexual urges were basically controlling him.

When Sasuke had met Kakashi in the training room, they didn't hesitate to take action right where they were. "You don't think she'd tell anyone do you?" Sasuke asked.

"Who's to say? She just found out that the love of her life is gay, and that her sensei is your lover." Kakashi reasoned.

They both dressed quickly and hurried after Sakura so they could explain before word got to the Hokage. On their way they ran into Naruto, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru, none of whom had seen Sakura. They looked at each other and Sasuke whispered "The Hokage…"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and quickly performed a teleportation jutsu, and brought them to the Hokage's office. They found Sakura walking out of his office. "Sorry." She said averting her eyes. Both of them knew what she meant by that statement, and both felt as if they had been ripped apart from the inside.

The Hokage walked out of his office, sensing the distinct chakra of the two he needed to see. "Please come in." the 3rd Hokage invited. "I have received some disturbing news…" he said before getting interrupted by a messenger running in and yelling "Hokage, Konahamaru is wreaking havoc in the school, you must come quickly!"

"Troublesome grandchild…" the Hokage muttered before turning back to the two ninja in his office and ordering "Stay here, I have something very important to discuss with you as soon as I get back. I will be gone 30 minutes to an hour at most."

"Yes Hokage." they said in unison, as was proper. The old ninja left in a flourish of red robes.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked at each other and the realization hit them equally, the Hokage knew about them, and this was going to be their last moment together. Just like their first kiss, they lunged at each other, grabbing any part of the other they could get their hands on, Sasuke pulling Kakashi's mask down.

They ended up kneeling on the floor, tongues engaged in an endless game of tag. Both knew that their time was limited, so they didn't waste their time in undoing each other's pants, tears streaming freely down both their faces.

Kakashi stood; Sasuke knew what to do, taking his sensei into his mouth, applying saliva with his tongue. He could taste his salty tears as they streamed down onto the member in his mouth. In a sick way, it seemed appropriate that his tears would help provide the lubrication for their last time.

Kakashi pulled out of Sasuke's skilled mouth and pulled Sasuke up, he turned the younger male around and found his entrance quickly. "I'm sorry I couldn't prepare you," Kakashi choked out, voice thick with tears. He thrust into his student, breaking both of their composure. They sobbed heavily as they stood, hips crashing together, neither getting the sexual thrill they usually got from sex. They had desperate, frantic sex, hands locked together in a vise grip holding on to each other for dear life.

They came together, Kakashi inside of Sasuke, and Sasuke into the front of his pants. Coming for them wasn't about pleasure, more like their bodies had cursed out loud. Kakashi was still hard, almost as if his body knew he would never have this again and wanted to savor it - Sasuke was in a similar situation.

Kakashi didn't need to ask permission as he pulled back out of Sasuke and slammed back in with as much force as he could. Sasuke cried out in pleasure, which quickly turned into a sob, and he was sobbing freely as well as moaning for the other ninja. Kakashi was overwhelmed by tears, as he made love to his student, sobbing freely into the shoulder of the younger man.

They came again. When both of their orgasms had finished Sasuke adjusted his pants, and Kakashi turned him around and embraced him, holding him close as they sobbed about their future. "I can't let you go… I've already lost everyone who ever meant anything to me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I know, Sasuke." Kakashi comforted. "Me too."

"I love you, Sasuke." Kakasi said for the first time.

"I love you too." Sasuke said placing a gentle kiss on his sensei's lips.

They then sat down in their respective chairs, and waited silently for the Hokage's return. They composed themselves and hid the traces of their crying and their sex. The Master ninja returned a few minutes later, and sat back at his desk, smiling at the two depressed ninja sitting in front of him.

"Okay, I called you two to my office today because I want to talk to you about a very secret mission." The 3rd Hokage said.

"What?" they exclaimed together.

"The- uhh… mission." Seritobi said.

Both ninja relaxed visibly, "Okay what's the mission?" Kakashi asked.

The Hokage went on to explain the mission, retrieving a scroll of forbidden jutsu from the sand village and bringing it back to Konoha to store with the scroll of jutsu Naruto had once stolen in order to graduate the ninja academy. They accepted, and headed out to find Sakura.

They found her at her flat. Kakashi jumped up and through Sakura's window first, followed by Sasuke. Both were shocked at the sight before them, Sakura was laying on the bed, with none other than Hinata Hyuuga between her thighs. Hinata had obviously been going down on Sakura moments before they had come in through the window.

They both averted their eyes, and Sasuke blurted out, "We came to see why you didn't turn us in to the Hokage."

Sakura pulled a blanket over herself and Hinata, and said, "Just because other people don't understand your love, doesn't make it wrong." Sakura said gripping Hinata's hand.

"Excuse us, ladies, but we must be off." Kakashi said in his quirky way. He then jumped out of the window.

"Thank you." Sasuke said before jumping out the window after his lover.

I want everyone to know that I cried the entire time I wrote this! I'm so sorry it was sad, but I hope you like the happy ending! I also want everyone to know that I will be writing a SakuraxHinata fic that will be in the same world as this one. In fact, this scene will be in the other fic, and it will have lots of mentions of SasukexKakashi in it!! This fic. I have decided will go on! I am also planning lots of other pairings to add to my world.

Suggestions, comments, praise are all welcome! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!!


End file.
